Tied Forever
by SuNsHiNe01
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about shecats telling their mates that they are goin to have kits.  So far: CloudtailxBrightheart.  Rated for safety
1. Cloudtail x Brightheart

**I hope you enjoy these stories! I've thought out the plots and tried my best to match the personalities that I've written to the ones Erin Hunter has already.**

**This on is Cloudtail x Brightheart. **

Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter and I don't own warriors.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**my notes**

……….

Cloudtail padded silently through the forest. He was on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw and Sootpaw. The apprentice and mentor had watched carefully as Cloudtail stalked a squirrel, Thornclaw motioning with his tail for Sootpaw to watch how Cloudtail was stalking his prey.

Cloudtail got within a tail length of his prey and pounced landing square, with the squirrel between his front paws. He quickly bit the squirrel on the neck and his prey died instantly.

Cloudtail turned around with the squirrel in his mouth to see Sootpaw bouncing around Thornclaw begging his mentor to let him hunt now.

Thornclaw looked into the sky. It was sun high. "Alright, you can hunt from now until sunset. Catch as much as you can. Prey has been plentiful so it shouldn't be too difficult. You can hunt from Fourtrees to Sunningrocks. Okay?" Thornclaw looked down on his apprentice. His eyes full of hope with what he expected in his apprentice.

"Okay, can I go now?" Sootpaw asked his mentor, bouncing around Thornclaw's paws.

Thornclaw gave a mroww of laughter and flicked his tail. Immediately Sootpaw shot off into the bushes. Cloudtail dropped his squirrel on the ground and looked at Thornclaw. "I think we can go back to camp now. We've each caught a fair bit. And the pile was pretty full to start with. Not to mention what Sootpaw will bring back."

Thornclaw nodded, "He's quite the hunter, even in the short time he has been an apprentice. He shows a lot of promise."

Cloudtail nodded in agreement, "If I didn't know how long he has been an apprentice I would never know he was a new warrior." Cloudtail watched Thornclaw's eyes brimming with happiness. "If you want I could mention to Firestar that maybe he could go to the gathering as a reward."

Thornclaw nodded slowly "Thanks Cloudtail that would be great. I'm sure Sootpaw would be happy to go."

……….

Cloudtail padded towards Firestar's den. He was going to tell him about Sootpaw's skills and see if he would allow him to go to the gathering. Cloudtail was almost at Firestar's den when he heard paw steps coming towards him and the sweet scent of his mate drifted into his nostrils.

Cloudtail turned to see Brightheart. He waved his tail in greeting. As his eyes traveled over her face he realized her eyes were full of nervousness. Brightheart took a deep breath and looked into Cloudtail's eyes; "Could I talk to you for a moment?" she looked down at her paws and mumbled under her breath, "It's kind of important."

Apparently Cloudtail didn't hear the last comment because his reply wasn't a very good one if he had. "Actually, I was just going to tell Firestar something." Cloudtail looked into Brightheart's eyes and saw her looking hurt. "How about I meet you at Sunnungrocks at sunset and you can talk to me then?"

Brightheart brightened up at that. "Okay! See you at sunset!" she meowed over her shoulder as she padded towards the warriors' den.

Cloudtail shook his head puzzled and padded towards Firestar's den.

……….

Cloudtail padded out of the warriors den and noticed it was nearing sunset. He had to go and meet Brightheart at Sunningrocks. _What in StarClan would be so important? _He wondered to himself. _She seemed so worried earlier. _ After her accident Brightheart had become one of the bravest cats in the clan in his eyes.

The white warrior sprinted through the gorse tunnel in the direction of Sunningrocks. Once he got closer he slowed his pace so he was at a steady trot. He shouldered through the bracken at the edge of Sunningrocks.

The light of the sunset had washed the rocks red. He could clearly see the lithe outline of a ginger and white warrior sitting in the centre on the rocks. Head up, looking at the darkening sky. With her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

Cloudtail quietly padded forward so he was sitting beside his mate, matching her pose exactly. For several heartbeats they looked up at the sky together. Then Cloudtail felt his mate's crest heave with a deep sigh. He reached over and licked Brightheart's ears encouragingly. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes for a few moments.

"I'm going to have kits." Brightheart meowed confidently. She had seemed so nervous and now Cloudtail realized why. He nuzzled his mate's flank affectionately.

"That's wonderful!" Cloudtail stole a side glance at the she-cat beside him. _It all makes sense! _ He thought to himself, _now that I notice it she does look a bit larger, _more sothen the usual slim cat who was his mate.

"How long have you known?" Cloudtail asked, curious to know how long it had taken her to tell him.

"Actually… I've knew one sunrise before the battle with BloodClan." Brightheart replied sheepishly. She knew what the reaction from her mate would be.

"What!?" Cloudtail hissed, "If you knew you were going to have kits then why did you fight. You might have injured the kits. Plus you should be resting!" Cloudtail's concern came out as anger. He wasn't really angry he was just concerned for his mate at his kits.

Brightheart took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I knew how important this battle was to the clans. They needed every cat that was able to fight. If we didn't fight together then we might not have been able to live in the forest still. And that means my kits would have no home. Plus, I still have plenty of time before they are born. I did it for the future. My kits, the kits that are already in the nursery and others that are yet to be born." Brightheart raised her head to the sky. As if making sure StarClan agreed with her.

Cloudtail looked at his mate, "I'm so proud of you!" he said affectionately, "I know our kits have a wonderful mother." Cloudtail nuzzled his mate's cheek.

Brightheart looked into Cloudtail's eyes, "And father."

…………

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please review! Please suggest another pairing from any of the series and I'll try to do it!**

Everyone who reviews gets a Whitekit plushie!

**Next up: Firestar x Sandstorm!**


	2. Firestar x Sandstorm

**I hope you enjoy this chapter: Firestar x Sandstorm.**

Speaking

_Thoughts_

**My notes**

……….

Firestar and Sandstorm padded steadily through the unknown territory. For both cats each step could be putting them in danger. And even though the words had never passed between the two cats they both knew that if one of them was in danger the other would risk their life to help them, no matter what.

Firestar stopped and opened his jaws, allowing unknown scents pass over his scent glands. He smelt kittypets and rogues, which wasn't surprising seeing how close they were to twoleg-place. He also smelt mice squirrel. The scents making his mouth water and making him realize how tired and hungry he was. But he still didn't want to stop; they could make it a little farther before sunset. And underneath all those scents he could just detect the very faintest smell of RiverClan.

Firestar's spine tingled with excitement. _We'll be home tomorrow!_ He thought to himself. His imagination filled with thoughts of what the clan would be like. How they had changed since he and Sandstorm had left.

_Graystripe and Cinderpelt will have everything under control. _He mused. _It will be fine. _

He thought for a moment about the cats. _What if they elders have died? _He thought worriedly. Then he remembered Brightheart, _She will have had her kits. And if the other clans think ThunderClan weak for having their leader gone having more kits will show them we are just as strong as before._

Firestar felt Sandstorm's speed slow. And he slowed his pace to match hers. Usually Sandstorm didn't get tried easily. _She's probably exhausted from the journey._ He thought.

Firestar turned his head to look at his mate. And she turned so her green eyes were staring into his. "Do you mind if we stop for tonight?" she asked, "I'm getting tired. And I think I smell RiverClan faintly. We'll probably be able to make it into clan territory tomorrow."

Firestar nodded, "Of course we can stop." He looked around, "How about I find a place for us to sleep and you can hunt."

Sandstorm agreed and stalked of into the undergrowth, knowing that she was the better hunter of the two of them.

……….

Firestar curled up next to Sandstorm. They were nestled tightly together between two rocks. It had begun raining and this was the only spot that he could find that was dry.

But Firestar didn't mind. He was tired and the warmth of his mate beside him and her steady breathing calmed him. His eyelids were getting heavier and he could barely stay awake. Then he felt Sandstorm's tongue rasp gently over his ears.

Had she not said anything he would have been asleep in an instant, "I love you Firestar." She meowed lovingly, "And I'm glad you let me come on this journey with you. It's brought us closer together."

Both cats were remembering Spottedleaf's visit that had taken place just one moon ago. She had fixed so much between them. Firestar himself had not realized the strain his first love had caused between himself and Sandstorm. He realized that Sandstorm knew about Spottedleaf but he hadn't known that it had bothered her so much.

The last thing Firestar felt as he drifted off into sleep was the gentle rise and fall of his mate's flank as she slept peacefully beside him.

……….

Firestar and Sandstorm had woken especially early. The stars were still in the sky and the full moon was just beginning to dip below the distant horizon.

The two cats had already been walking for what seemed like hours. In the distance Firestar could just see the outline of the four great trees that were raised above a great sea of forest. Sandstorm broke into a run, and seeing her lead Firestar did the same.

The two cats raced towards the familiar territory they called home, their pelts brushing the whole way there. Once they were at the edge of the forest they stopped running and stood, looking at their surroundings. Watching the leaves blow above their heads, the smell of prey drifting over their scent glands. The sun was rising now, and the golden sun was bright and awake, setting the mood for the coming day.

Sandstorm pressed herself against Firestar. Then she sat down, and looked at her mate. His ginger pelt turned fiery red in the light of the sun. She was so proud of him.

Firestar was thinking about Sandstorm too. _I don't know if I could have finished the journey without her. I know for sure that I wouldn't have made the same decisions. And she saved me in the barn. If she wasn't there then they would have chosen Rainfur and I would never see my clan, my friends, my home… or her. I would never see Sandstorm again._

Firestar looked at his mate. She was staring into the sun. Finally she looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. And Firestar could see in their green depths something he hadn't seen before. _Was it hope? Was it happiness? Sadness? Joy? Secrecy? What did this mean?_

Sandstorm gave him one last loving look and turned her head away. She got up and padded a few paces ahead so she was sitting directly in front of Firestar about three tail-lengths in front of him.

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes again. The she meowed something Firestar would surely remember the rest of his life, "I'm going to have kits." Sandstorm meowed plainly.

Firestar stared at her for a moment. Not quite understanding what she had said. Memories went through his mind. He remembered the first day he had come to ThunderClan and how Sandstorm had treated him. He remembered when he saved her from falling over the cliff. He remembered the battle with BloodClan, and how worried he had been for her. He remembered the first time she had told him she loved him.

Firestar looked up at Sandstorm to see her eyes watching him. Telling him it was okay. And that she was sorry for everything she had said before. Firestar padded forward and placed his muzzle lovingly on the top of her head.

So much passed between them in those moments while they sat there in silence. So much that could not be put into words. He loved Sandstorm. And Sandstorm loved him. There was no doubt in the forest of that now.

……….

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I chose the word carefully to try to make it as accurate as possible.**

**Please review and tell me how you liked it! If you suggest another pair I'll do them. Everyone who reviews gets a Leafkit plushie!**

**Next up: Whitestorm x Willowtail **


End file.
